


Misconceptions

by prompto



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona 4 Arena Fanfic: Yu finds Yosuke in the nurse's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

Golden Week was _not_ supposed to be going like this.

Ever since that crazy and completely inaccurate commercial (Sister-complex kingpin _, really_ , he had more taste than that) had aired that rainy night at midnight, things had gotten completely chaotic again like they had during those long months of the investigation.

Yu ran his hand along the wall, eyes darting between where his fingers slid along the surface and directly ahead of him. He had fallen prey to the invisible walls too many times so far, he was shocked he didn’t have a headache or a concussion or both. The insane idea of coming into the TV only to find a replica of their school had left him baffled. Having left Yukiko shortly beforehand, there had obviously been something amiss since they had been forced to fight one another.

The duel that had decided who continued onward. Apparently this was a tournament with a contract that none of them signed up for, and fine print that was making them fight one another and continue further into the school. Sure he had been the appointed leader in days past, but that didn’t make him like the fact that he had to _intentionally_ fight his friends in order to find another clue in this mystery.

His only lead had been a silver-haired girl. She had been insisting that she was the class president and was intent on stopping the tournament. As much as he had been trying to keep up with how fast she ran, there were times that he was faulted by the walls, seeing her being able to run straight ahead and disappear from sight without any issue. Such had just occurred.

With a soft sigh, he decided to continue forward as best he could. It was clear that the paths were already preset, making his next destination that of the music room. As soon as he entered he found himself face to face with Chie.

“I WILL MAKE A NEW F’STEAK OUT OF YOU.”

Yu facepalmed as he started to draw his sword.

-          *

It took about ten minutes for Yosuke to realize he wasn’t sleeping in his bed.

It took about five minutes for him to realize that he was on the floor.

Another three minutes for him to get up off of the floor.

And just one minute for him to simply glance down and realize he was **_not_** in his normal clothing.

Thirty seconds later he was in a bigger freak out than when he had his bladder issues.

“WHAT THE **FUCK** -WHAT-NO- _NAH UH_ - **N-N-NO WAY**!”

Yosuke slid along the wall, hands clutching as the hem of…he didn’t even want to think it. The fact that this sort of outfit was on him was both ironically cruel in the worst ways. As he slid further down the wall, wails of anguish and strings of curses were still continuing to pour out of him, his eyes caught sight of his reflection against a mirror on the wall.

“No, this can’t be, what the hell-“

His breathing trailed off in slight huffs, his disbelief soaring as he took a step closer to the mirror, hand running up to touch the hat that was slightly slanted on his head from where he had been laying down. Trying to find some sort of grasp on the situation, he began to ask all the important questions.

Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing he could remember was how they all had seen the midnight channel and decided to go into the TV to figure out why the hell they were all being advertised on some tacky tournament. Yeah, they came to find Teddie, figure out what the hell that bear was up to. Not to mention Rise had gone missing along with Kanji.

“YU! CHIE! YUKIKO!”

Not even sure why he started yelling, he started walking down the hall a bit more, steadily finding his surroundings to be oddly familiar. It looked like he was right near the nurse’s office at his high school. Feeling a brief reminder that he was still in that damn nurse’s outfit, his eyes caught sight of the actual office and he quickly moved into it.

Trying to find some sort of clothing, _anything_ else to change into, he started opening some drawers, a cabinet, finding nothing but the few pieces of furniture to be empty. Whining softly, he practically dragged himself back to the door and decided to just keep on in his search.

He hardly had taken two steps out back into the hallway when he heard footsteps echoing nearby.

Yu had just finished the strangest fight he ever had with one of his teammates. Although the dialogue had been very peculiar at first, they had both come to the same conclusion that portions of what was going on around them were being manipulated. It seemed to be that both the invisible walls and their words were being twisted and turned into something completely different, anything to cause a fight between them.

With this new information in hand, he had left with a resounding ‘good luck’ from Chie. Entering the hallway out from the other side of the music room, he was in a completely different wing of the school. Because he hadn’t seen the girl since running into Chie, he decided to just keep going straight until something else occurred or he was forced to fight someone else.

There didn’t seem to be any resistance as he kept going straight down the hall. Seeing that it was slowly growing darker as he got to the end of the hallway, he had to make himself refocus on what was ahead of him, because for a second it had _looked like_ that was Yosuke. When he began to slow his run into a steady walk, he realized that it _was_ Yosuke…but not in his…normal clothing.

He stood there in the doorway with a ghostly white look on his face. Yosuke swallowed nervously, already feeling how grey eyes were taking in what he was wearing. Inwardly he was panicking, wanting to run and hide, to never let his best friend of all people see him like this. Sure he might’ve thought about the guy in some kind of way or another when his mind had wondered too much with his hand stroking-oh no way in hell was he going into those kind of fucked up thoughts right now. Not even sure what to say, he had waited until he saw Yu walk closer, standing at the doorway before letting his hand reach out ahead.

Yu was stuck there. Not even an inch past the doorway there was another wall. Realizing that he was going to be stuck fighting his best friend, he was suddenly _really_ not liking how this day was turning out.

But wait, when had Yosuke ended up in that outfit?

Taking a moment to withdraw a little from the pressing matters at hand, he stood near his friend clothed in a soft pink nurse’s outfit. It was ironic, so much so that he had to hold back a laugh and he did so with a cough.

“S-Shut up! I just woke up this way… _oh god_ I don’t want to know **how** I ended up in this then.” Yosuke was shuddering, trying not to let his mind wonder to the point of some creepy, ugly, gross stranger getting him naked, possibly touching him in _those_ kinds of ways, only to put him in such an embarrassing outfit.

“Ahem I know. Have any patients yet **_Nurse_** _Yosuke_?” Yu practically choked that out before holding the back of his hand against his mouth as he tried to recompose himself.

After that, anything that was said got filtered into something completely different.

Yosuke heard what the other had said, the prospect was already embarrassing enough, and he was restraining from blushing too hard as he whine somewhat and was in the process of crossing his arms.

_“I haven’t had any yet, but now that you’re here maybe I should do a checkup?”_

**What Yosuke really said** : “Awww c’mon man, knock it off. This is already horrifying enough as is.”

_“I could really use you right now though. I’ve had to fight again; I think I might’ve hurt my shoulder.”_

**What Yu really said** : “Never imagined you to be into roleplaying, especially after how worked up you got at the group café.” He paused and glanced to the right for a moment to remember that _important_ things were going on. Yosuke being in this outfit was….interesting…but there were too many questions and worries to ignore. “Anyways enough of this, you haven’t seen anyone yet right? I’ve already had to fight Yukiko and Chie.”

 _“Don’t be so shy partner; I’m more experienced than you think.”_ Yosuke took a step closer, staring up more intently at the silver-haired teen.

 **What Yosuke really said** : “You fought again? Wait did you fight shadows or… _shit_ , where’s everyone else?”

_“I’d really like for you to look me over Nurse Yosuke, I can take off my shirt if you need me to.”_

**What Yu really said** : Yu was completely caught off-guard but he slowly reverted back to his position of leadership. “Okay, you really got me with the whole nurse thing, but we’ve got alot going on right now. You said you just woke up right?”

_“I’d be more than happy for you to come inside so I can… **look over you** now.”_

**What Yosuke really said** : The blush seemed to be permanent on Yosuke’s cheeks as he practically stomped his foot on the ground. “C’mon man this isn’t funny!”

Yu reached forward, grabbing onto Yosuke’s shoulders as he spoke in a low voice. _“Please take care of me. Only you can do it.”_

 **What Yu really said** : “Yosuke get ahold of yourself, did you hit your head or something?” He had said he woke up…they all had to of fallen on the floor somehow. Maybe he had hit his head in the fall? That only made Yu worry more, and his grip became more firm as he started to steer the other backward, past the doorway, and into the nurse’s office.

 _“I’m so glad you’re taking my advice. Just take off your shirt please.”_ Yosuke had been moved back into the office steadily, hands still felt on his shoulders as he stared up at grey eyes intently.

 **What Yosuke really said** : As he had glanced away with his flushed cheeks, he felt the hospital bed hit his lower backside and he quickly shifted out of his friend’s grasp just barely. “A-A-Are you serious partner…I mean it’s not a big deal if it’s just your shoulder but still…”

He must’ve hit his head. There’s no way in hell that Yosuke would ever act like this. But that was when Yu remembered, _there was no way he’d ever act like this_. Everything was being manipulated, including whatever interactions initially took place when he met one of his friends. Just as he went to open his mouth to try and convince the other of the situation, he realized that it was a worthless effort.

_“If you could help me, my shoulder is hurting even more now.”_

**What Yu really said** : Yu had a slightly distressed look on his face. “Yosuke can you hear me? Nothing that I’m saying or that you’re saying is real. It’s all being manipulated by whoever is controlling this place.”

_“I’ll be more than happy to take it off for you then.”_

**What Yosuke really said:** Yosuke was a fumbling mess as he steadily forced himself to move his hands, letting them run up to push off the uniform jacket that he hadn’t seen on those broad shoulders for some months now. “You so owe me for this...” As he was too embarrassed to even meet the grey eyes that seemed to be focused on him, he let his fingers move to undo each button on the white shirt.

 _“Don’t rub it too hard, it already feels really sore.”_ Yu looked to him through a half-lidded gaze now, his voice dragging into that lower tone again.

 **What Yu really said** : Things were getting fucking weird. Yu had to try and keep his composure again as he suddenly felt his jacket being pushed off, then his shirt being undone and pushed off of his upper body. “Yosuke, whatever this is….you really can’t hear me at all.” Yu inwardly sighed at his vain attempt, feeling a cold hand slide onto his shoulder.

 _“How’s that feel?”_ Yosuke’s voice slid down to a more…alluring tone as his second hand joined in the gentle rubbing on the other’s right shoulder.

 **What Yosuke really said** : “Ugh…this is so…” He couldn’t even finish his train of thought. He knew he was embarrassed, hell he felt it ever since he had been discovered in such a ridiculous outfit. Okay sure, he **_loved_** nurses, but he didn’t love them enough to personally want to _be_ one. Not to mention he had _no_ idea what had come over his best friend. He’d made a vow to help him if he ever needed anything though, and though this seemed simple, for some reason, it suddenly just **didn’t**. Yosuke ducked his head slightly, feeling how his body was actually really close to the frame in front of him. A very defined chest, the sound of steady breathing, the way low utterances could be heard.

_“It seems like I’m not the only one who is good with his hands.”_

**What Yu really said** : “I’m surprised you haven’t run off screaming by now.” Pretty much having an inner commentary out loud, Yu slowly started giving up. The hands on his skin actually felt…good. It was interesting seeing how flustered the other had gotten so quickly, not to mention seeing him in that outfit was just as entertaining as when they had all dressed up for the cross-dressing pageant. With a soft chuckle he unconsciously moved a hand out, letting it rest on Yosuke’s hip.

_“If you need me to rub anywhere else just let me know.”_

**What Yosuke really said** : Yosuke had jumped a little in surprise at the touch on his hip _and_ what he had just heard. Sure they had been in close contact before (like that one time where they hugged near the riverbank and it totally wasn’t gay), and each time it left Yosuke feeling…weird. In a way, he liked it and secretly didn’t want to admit that he wished it would happen more often. These realizations aren’t something he’d like to dwell on though since it usually got out of hand, and well, now he was letting his hands pause and drag down to the top of Yu’s chest, not even realizing how far down they were going as he stuttered only to himself. “N-Nothing like you, I mean, I just from what I imagined anyways, shit no-“

_“You can rub…a little lower if you’d like.”_

**What Yu really said** : When he felt the hands on his chest trail lower, whether it was done unconsciously or purposefully, Yu was having a hard time figuring that out anymore. He watched as Yosuke had looked away for a moment, only to see how his gaze shifted back to him, cheeks still tinted with red. “Yosuke?” There was really nothing else for him to say. It wasn’t as if he could simply run away either. He probably could put a stop to this somehow, by force if need be. But either way they weren’t going to be able to continue forward until something happened between them. It just…didn’t seem like any sort of _fight_ was going to be transpiring any time soon.

 

“Lower? Are you fucking- **no** -partner-ugh-Yu _what is going_ **_on_** -“ Yosuke inhaled sharply as he hadn’t realized how far down his hand had actually slid. As he suddenly felt trapped between the bed and the person in front of him, his hand was completely frozen as it was resting against the frontside of his best friend’s pants.

Anything that happened after that point stopped being mere manipulation.

Yu had tensed at how the hand that had somehow located itself on the lower half of his body. With that being a very specific area, he could see the sheer panic in brown eyes, the blush that was still constant, and hear the uneven breathing from him now as well.

“Is that something you really want to do..?”

“I ah….” Yosuke was completely lost as he felt himself trying to backtrack on how Yu had been completely forward and now he was stopping to ask him if he even wanted to do well, whatever was happening now. Oh yeah, he had his hand on his best friend’s crotch. When he went to pull his hand away, he could feel the hand on his hip shift a little upward, it broke his concentration and made his hand stay put where it had been.

“You can hear me can’t you?”

“Of course I can.”

“Things were getting weird.”

“Yeah no kidding…” And that was when Yosuke realized that his hand was still in the same place, their bodies still lingering close. He had at least two attempts to pull away now, to say every line in the book about how he wasn’t gay, didn’t like guys, only wanted women, but he just couldn’t make his mind work properly with how he was being stared at. For some reason, he could hear every sound from Yu, no matter how soft or low, and it was oddly _hypnotizing_. It made his fingertips shift to a slight grip suddenly, and he could hear the subtle intake of breath.

They had too much of a large situation going on in the school in that very moment, but Yu was starting to slowly resonate more towards taking a break. He’d already had to fight two of his friends today, and now he didn’t want to just leave Yosuke behind for who even knew how long. He was the one person he wanted to be around most of the time, and the fact that they had to maintain a friendship in long distance terms was already hard enough as it was. At some point it even felt like…well no he wouldn’t go _that_ far, but it started feeling almost like a relationship.

There hadn’t been any established form of intimacy seeing as Yosuke was weird about almost anything. He’d always insisted before about being hugely into girls and women, yet, Yu had noticed ever since he had gone back to the city that Yosuke had rarely ever mentioned girls in any of their conversations. And whenever Yu had mentioned a pretty girl on the subway or in town, he could sense the odd shift in Yosuke’s voice, and it gave him the impression that he had been jealous. Most of Yosuke’s contribution to any conversation was centralized around them as a partnership, and it even got a little strange one night when they got into a discussion about what the best way to masturbate was.

Although Yu had been intrigued, he was even more interested in the fact that he could’ve swore that he heard Yosuke, taking advantage of their conversation in a way.

Ever since then, Yu hadn’t been able to get the other out of his mind, even more so in those sort of ways. He always did his best to keep things neutral between them, never overstepping the boundaries, and the whole time thus far he had been staying in the leadership role and keeping that hat on. But right now, all of those months apart were weighing in on him, all the conversations, and that one instance entirely. It made him suddenly feel just how warm Yosuke was, and he let his hand trace up his side slowly.

“I sort of like weird things though.” Yu let his hint drop just as he let his sneakers slide against the floor, his body moving an inch closer.

“Y-You do…? Well I mean, weird things can be okay in weird ways like-god I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Yosuke’s voice had gotten so uneasy and high that it was almost a squeak. When he noticed the other had moved closer, his hand ended up palming at an area that was no longer just smooth.

“Then why don’t we both stop saying anything for now.”

Before Yosuke even had a moment to let the entire meaning behind those words process, his eyes were going wide and a warmth was presented to his lips. A sharp inhale caused him to open his mouth a little, any sort of utterance being muffled as the warmth turned to a heated kiss. It was having just as much of an effect as the rest of Yu ever had, so hypnotizing, and soon he found himself closing his eyes and kissing back as best he could. Any experience he had was limited to pecks, so the complete make-out session that he was about to dive into was something he had to go along with.

Yu guided the kiss to a new level, already knowing that the brunette had yet to ever delve into such intimacies. It was more than intriguing for him to be the first to do such things, and it only made him more eager. Both of his hands had established a place on Yosuke’s sides, and were sliding up and down, moving over his back just as their bodies ended up pressing completely together.

The force made them press into the hospital bed, Yosuke leaning back over it slightly as he had his hand gripping slightly at the hardness underneath of his palm. The kiss alone had stolen so much of his attention, but as he felt a tongue enter his mouth, he couldn’t stop his slight moan. The hands that had been tracing over his back shifted down even more past his hips, running up underneath of the dress to grip at his ass. It made him jolt forward, his hand slipping away to support himself against the edge of the bed, only to cause their hips to rub together instead.

They stayed that way for a few moments longer, hips creating a rough friction and it was making Yosuke almost tremble, gripping harder at the edge of the bed. Unable to breathe, the kiss was broken, letting Yu stare to see not only flushed cheeks but reddened lips.

“It seems I have a disease that only you can cure.”

“That has to be the lamest pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

Even still it had Yosuke blushing just as furiously as before.

“I need a nurse now, and the only one available is you.” Yu moved his hands down from where they had been, tracing them over the top of the thigh highs that were on Yosuke’s slender legs.

“Partner c’mon-“ His voice was close to a whine as he felt even more embarrassed than when all of this had started. Everything was dipping into a territory that was completely new, and he wasn’t even sure he could handle it.

“Just play the part, I promise I won’t tell.” Yu dipped his head down enough to speak alongside his ear, lips and tongue moving in to lick and bite at his lobe.

Yosuke shuddered, reaffirming his grip on the bed as he felt his protests dying gradually in his voice and mind. “H-How um, how can I cure you then?”

“I need some…physical therapy.”

“W-What kind…”

Yu smirked as he gripped onto Yosuke’s hips, forcing him to turn around and lean against the front of the bed. Sliding his hands down his lower back, he began to push his hips forward, rubbing his obvious hardness against a backside that was hardly covered by the shortness of the nurse’s outfit.

“This kind.”

Yosuke propped himself up on his elbows as he leaned against the bed, feeling the way he was being rubbed against which made him even harder than he already was. It was almost cruel how turned on he was, and it made him almost gasp out a moan from the simple thought of his friend possibly doing what he was thinking. He’d thought of that possibility once or twice, okay maybe a lot more than that, and his ‘research’ by going to certain porn sites hadn’t helped that either.

Yu had already known about the concept without even having to go to a site. There had been so many happenings in the city; he had stumbled across certain places by accident at times. The way his mind worked was almost filthy, so much so that he was surprised with himself with how messed up his thoughts could get in relation to the person in front of him.

Having him in this outfit, it was something he definitely couldn’t pass up.

With the opportunity presenting itself, all he needed was the approval through the breathy moans that Yosuke was making. His hands slid down, gripping at the hem of the uniform to push it up and the panties that were covering the lower half of the brunette’s body. Letting his thumbs hook at the top of them, a smirk could be heard through his words as he leaned against him, breathing his words along his cheek.

“I like these panties on you, but I think you’ll look even better without them on.”

Yosuke’s face went completely red, a rough gasp forming before any words could in a retort as he felt the slight coldness from his lower body being exposed completely now. The cold lasted only a moment before he heard a soft sound of unzipping and then felt something warm and hard rubbing at the cleft of his ass.

A hand circling around to the front of his body was felt next, firm fingertips stroking over him, dragging bit of his pre-cum over every inch of his dick. Yosuke was trying to breathe properly, his voice caught in moans as he could feel the heated friction behind him and on him now. His best friend was actually- ** _Yu_** was actually _jerking him off_ right now.

“This is how you like it right…firm touches when you stroke yourself…that’s what you told me…”

“Fuck…” It was only a tease for him though, because seconds later Yu had withdrawn his hand away,  in order to let his other hand move around to press against Yosuke’s lips.

“Suck. We need to make sure you’re completely prepared to help me with my _physical therapy_.” Once again, Yosuke could sense the way the other’s voice dipped down into a low tone. It made him shudder with an odd feeling, he couldn’t figure out what that feeling was until he had started taking the fingers into his mouth and was sucking on them slowly to get the hang of it. As he got used to it, he let his tongue slide over them to let them be coated completely, the soft sounds of uneasy breathing and the weight of an intent gaze on his sucking made that feeling intensify. He was more than eager for this to happen.

This as in, he wanted Yu to fuck him however he wanted to.

“Your mouth isn’t disappointing at all.” Yu muttered as he pulled his fingers away, moving them down to begin the slow and steady preparation as he let the first finger press at the other’s backside. Slowly pushing into that tight entrance, it only grew tighter, making the movements very gradual until he reached the deepest point.

“Slow please just…”

“I will, don’t worry.”

If anything, that was one thing Yosuke would never get enough of. No matter how his best friend reassured him, he always believed it. The progress was slow, but still even through the odd and slightly uncomfortable movement, he found himself becoming even more eager than before. When the tips of those fingers dug deeply into him and hit a certain spot that had him almost falling down against the bed, he pushed back into thrusting fingers.

“C’mon just-“ Yosuke knew what he was wanting, barely even able to get the words out without them being a moan instead. The moment he had felt that sudden rush of pleasure, it made him want to feel it again but with more than just fingers providing it.

Yu pulled his fingers away, trying to stroke the decent amount of pre-cum that had been forming down over his erection. He’d barely finished stroking himself over a few times before he let his hands rest at Yosuke’s hips to align himself with his entrance. He already knew it was going to be tight, and as he began to push in he had to go even slower than when he had initially used his fingers.

The initial entrance had Yosuke gripping tightly at the sides of the bed, his breathing almost forgotten and replaced with sharp and uneasy inhales and exhales. When he felt every inch of the other buried completely inside of him to the furthest point, he let out an uneasy exhale of slight relief. As he wiped away a few stray tears, he could feel how a warmth leaned down over his back now.

“Are you all right?” Yu spoke in low tone, hints of concern drawn out as he stared as Yosuke as best he could from the angle he was at.

“Y-Yeah…just give me a few minutes…”

Yu leaned his head in, pressing a soft kiss onto the other’s lips almost to serve as a distraction and a method to relax. It definitely got Yosuke distracted, and soon he was falling back into how oddly perfect it felt to have Yu’s lips on his own. Their mouths began to connect completely again, just as Yosuke made a soft noise of approval into the kiss.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Yu lingered in the kiss for a few moments longer while withdrawing gradually, pulling away from the kiss just as he went to thrust back in again.

It took Yosuke a few more full thrusts to start feeling less pain and more of a steady rhythm. Just as Yu began to grip onto the hips in front of him, he heard the sudden, harsh moan from Yosuke. Knowing where to guide his thrusts, he started picking up to a more fluid pace, hearing the moans and feeling the shudders from the body in his grasp as he did so.

Yosuke was almost clawing at the bed now. His body was being pulled back into rougher thrusts, not even realizing that he was voluntarily shifting back in return. The pleasure was too intense, something that he had never experienced with just his hand. It felt so good, too good, almost sinful, and as he noticed that his hat had fallen off god knows when, he suddenly became aware of how hot the room had gotten and the way everything smelled like sex.

“F-Feeling, feeling better yet…?”

The small room reverberated with the constant sound of skin meeting skin, Yu was thrusting in such quick successions that the friction made that tightness completely heated. The pleasure was such a sensation that was practically addicting, it had him dragging Yosuke more into his thrusts, his moans so low and constantly caught between uttering the other’s name and the word fuck.

“I am…will even more soon.” Yu gave his subtle hint through the haze of lust as he stared at what he could see of Yosuke’s face. He was just as flushed as usual and just hearing how he was moaning and almost screaming now had him thrusting almost violently.

“M-Me too-partner.”

Yosuke choked back a moan just as he felt a hand removed from his right hip only to be replaced in a stroking movement over his dick. It made him breathe out the other’s name uneasily, suddenly feeling how the thrusting into him was so intense, hitting that very spot that had him latching at the bed. The rush was becoming too much, making him breathe out that name once again in a rough manner, his hips pushing once more into the touch of that hand as he felt his entire body tremble.

Yu stared the entire time, seeing and hearing every bit of that moment. As he began to savor it, the simple sound of how Yosuke had moaned out his name made him push deeply into him, groaning roughly as he began to release inside of him. He hovered over him more now, breathing out hot moans alongside of his cheek as he felt the other’s cum spurting out onto his fingers and palm.

“You really know how to take care of your patients.” Yu breathed out with a low chuckle as he felt his dick pulsate once more to release the last traces of cum.

“You’re never going to let me live this down are you…?”

Yosuke felt his breathing was far from normal now, his legs were almost like jello from such strain, but he still felt completely relaxed, even more so with hearing his partner’s voice (that he loved too much) right next to his cheek again.

“Not in private.”

The smirk was heard once again through those words, making Yosuke’s cheeks redder in his permanent blush for that day. They’d barely managed to untangle themselves, regain some composure, and were standing near one another in the center of the office shortly after that.

“What does this mean, I mean like, you know I’m not like **_that_** I just, I liked what we did -don’tgetmewrong, shit I just-shit, shit, _shit_.” Yosuke couldn’t find the right wording as he started growing frustrated with himself.

Yu shook his head at how off-balance he was, a smile forming on his lips. “Aside from my family, you’re really the only reason I was looking forward to coming back here.”

The reassurance made Yosuke meet grey eyes again. “I missed you too, every day. I mean I even learned how to text properly because I was texting you so much, heh.”

“Well….before things get any weirder, why don’t we just say whatever we’ve ever wanted to say, since we seemed to have already done some of that through actions.”

Yosuke started to blush again, only making the nurse outfit look so fitting on him once again. He fumbled with his thoughts, trying to voice his words in failed attempts for a few minutes before he finally took a deep breath and started to form a proper sentence.

“O-Okay well I kinda like love-“

The sudden sound of static and an annoyingly loud voice disrupted them.

“Sensei, I saw just how you chose to ‘ _beat_ ’ Yosuke- **hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** -“

Yosuke started to stir in his anger and embarrassment as Yu sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

With a quick kiss to Yosuke’s lips, he turned and started heading for the door before the fake Teddie could even get another sly comment in.

“I’m just going to go ahead, but we can talk later. Stay here until one of the others contacts you.”

“I’m not going anywhere in this outfit!” Yosuke was almost huffing as he crossed his arms.

“Then…make sure you don’t leave your station or get any new _patients_.” Yu smirked as he disappeared in the hall, leaving Yosuke flustered and raging at the TV screen.

_~ fin._


End file.
